Growing up to fall in Love
by ringbearers-gaurdian
Summary: A Hobbit Lass, born in BrandyHall, and losing her mother the same night, let's her grow up with Frodo Baggins as her best, but the feelings will change, on both sides.
1. Default Chapter

"Merry! Wait up!" Pips cried, tying her skirts above her knees. She could just hear Esmeralda scolding her. Merry looked over his shoulder at the little girl, then stopped. "Frodo! Stop a moment!" He called to his cousin. Frodo stopped and turned. Pips finally caught up with them. "You're doing it again. " Merry nodded to her skirts. "I wouldn't have to if I could keep up with you!" She cried, looking up at him. "You are the smartest mouthed six year old I know!" Frodo said, reaching forward and ruffling her hair. She stuck her tongue out at him and he laughed. "Well Frodo, you have only yourself to blame." Merry said, with a laugh. Frodo grinned. "Do you know what mum is going to say about you following us?" Merry teased her. "Yeah Pips, you can still go back home. As long as you don't tell anyone." Frodo stopped there, and looked at Merry, they were thinking the same thing. "Never mind, Pips." He said, looking back at her. "I know how you are, you'll tell on us for not letting you come." Merry nodded. "So you might as well come with us." Pips beamed. "And I'll get a mushroom?" She asked, excitedly. Frodo knelt down to look into her green eyes. "Only if you're quite. Promise to be quite?" Pips nodded. "I promise, Frodo." "Good, come on." Frodo said, standing and taking her hand. He held her hand as they headed toward Farmer Maggot's farm. "Just don't wake the dogs this time." He said to Merry, who gave him an innocent look. "Now why would I go and do something like that?" Frodo had a terrible fear of Farmer Maggots dogs. He hated to think of what Pips would do.  
  
They reached Farmer Maggots back fence, Merry hopped over it. Pips looked at the high gate as Frodo began to climb over. "Frodo. I can't climb it!" She cried, looking up him as he climbed over. "I know. Here you go." He reached over the fence and grabbed her around the waist, picking her up and hoisting her over the fence. She clung to his vest as she looked around. "Come on luv." He said, giving her a nudge, but she didn't move, holding on to Frodo's vest tighter. Frodo chuckled and picked her up, carrying her and catching up with Merry. Merry just shook his head.  
  
They stowed over to the mushroom patch and Merry began picking them. Frodo put Pips down, picking up a mushroom and whipping it off, cleaning it, then handed it to her. "There you go." He said, with a smile. She beamed, taking the rather large mushroom and began munching on it, watching Frodo help Merry. Then after some time, she got bored of watching them, still munching on her mushroom. She decided to look around, to see what else she could find. Frodo and Merry never same her disappear into the fields around. There were wildflowers growing in areas, some closer to the farm house and she could see it near, as she picked the flowers. She thought the flowers were prettier then the ones around Brandyhall. Pips contented herself to pick flowers, with one hand, while she finished the mushroom with the other. She didn't see the two figures moving through the grass toward her.  
  
Frodo looked up and around. His blue eye widened. "Oh no! OH NO!" Merry looked up from stuffing his face. "What?" "Pips is gone!" Merry looked around frantically. "How!?" "How else, really Merry, you were supposed to be watching her!" "Was not, mum told you to look after her Frodo! You're the oldest!" Frodo gave him a look. "Merry, you're mother told you, before she went out, and I quote, 'Look after Pips, and I mean it this time!' So don't pin this one on me!" "Well you could have helped! Besides, you're her favorite!" Merry said. Frodo stood, looking around. "Whatever! Look, we've got to find her!" If she gets close to the farm house, the dogs will see her!" The scream came to them then, verifying Frodo's fear. He took off running towards the direction it was in. Merry followed close behind. As he got closer, Frodo saw little Pips backed up against the gate, scared and crying. Farmer Maggots dogs were closing in on her. Frodo took a breath and fan faster, going to Pips' side. He dropped to his knees beside her. She threw her little self into Frodo 's arms, burring her face in his chest and attempting to hide from the dogs. Frodo held her tighter as they closed in. "have you got them!?" Came the voice of Farmer Maggot and Frodo couldn't decided rather that was a good thing or bad. Then out of the grass he came. "Come 'er! Let's see what kind of rabbits got caught this time! Well, well, well, if it ain't Frodo Baggins. Didn't I tell you, boy, if I ever caught you on my land again, I'd let my dogs at you?" Frodo was to scared to speak. "I.....I" "Farmer Maggot!" Merry reached them. "Well if it ain't Master Meriadoc, you're getting bigger every time I see you. I suppose this rascal is with you?" "Well, yes sir, and so is she." Merry nodded back to Frodo and Farmer Maggot looked and saw the little face of Pips, peering over Frodo's arm. "Well, if it isn't little Mistress Brighfield." He bent down. "Did these mutts scare you? I'm sorry little miss. I really am, had I know, well, I would have called them off. But if you'll let me make it up, we can go up to the house. I'm sure Mrs. Maggot has some cake." He said with a smile, holding out his hand. Pips looked at it, then at his face, then over at Merry, who nodded. So she reached out and took his hand. "You two can come too." He said to the boys. "And you three, go lay down some where!"  
  
Pips sat swinging her legs back and forth under the table, as the chair was to high for even her, eating the piece of cake, Mrs. Maggot had given her. "She looks just like her mother at that age!" Mrs. Maggot said, cooing over her. "Her mother would be so proud of her!" "You knew Pips' mother?" Frodo asked her, he was sitting to one side of Pips, Merry on the other. "Of course, She was a lovely girl, married at young age though, and he was what...I believe 15 years older then her. I say he up and left her, and wasn't murdered at all, but who knows." Mrs. Maggot said, pouring Pips some more milk. "Lilac was a sweet girl, but very odd. Had all these thoughts about true love and thinking it was right for a girl to know how to read and write. Course no one would teach her, till he came along, " She was speaking of Pips' father. "He was as odd as a hobbit could be, always dreaming over other peoples and worlds, ideas and notations of adventures. Nasty things, make one late for dinner." She said. Merry nodded, but Frodo just looked out the window as he listened, only to see the sun go down. "Anyway, he taught her how to read and write and even some numbers. Well, that just did it, she was a respectable girl and could have forgotten all those notions, until he came along. He was no good for her I tell you. And poor little Legan here, left an orphan, never even got to know her mum. Such a tragedy." Mrs. Maggot said, turning her back on them. Frodo kicked Merry under the table and nodded to the window. The look on Merry's face screamed panic. They had to get home. Frodo could just imagine what Saradoc was going to say, about them keeping Pips out after dark. Hopefully he could think up an excuse on the way there. "Well, Mrs. Maggot, as great as this has been, we really need to get home. " Merry said, standing, Frodo followed. "Yes. Come on, Pips. Time to go." She yawned and climbed down from her chair. "Well, don't be a stranger, and you hurry home, sorry to have kept you so late. You just told Old Rory I had you, you wont be in trouble." Mrs. Maggot said, seeing them to the door. Pips yawned again, and Frodo took her hand as they went down the walk and out on to the lane. "Thank you Mrs. Maggot." Merry called behind them, as they headed home.  
  
They were nearing Brandyhall, when Pips stopped, sitting down in her spot, yawning again. "To tired." She said, when they looked at her. "Oh come on, Pips!" Merry cried, frustrated. "We've got to get home. I'm hoping we can still sneak back in!" She gave him a dark look and crossed her arms. Frodo went over to her. "Come on, Pips, we're almost there, then you can go to sleep." He said, kneeling beside her. She wrapped her arms around his neck. "Ok." He picked her up. Merry rolled his eyes. As Frodo carried her back to Brandyhall, she fell sleep, laying her head on his shoulder.  
  
Merry got the kitchen door and held it open for Frodo and he carried Pips in. Esmaralda was standing there waiting for them. "Where have you been?" She sounded angry, but she was really angry when she saw Pips. "And what were you doing with her outside after dark!?" She asked, her hands on her hips. "Mum, it's ok, we were..." Merry looked at Frodo for an excuse. "We went walking this afternoon and stopped to talk to Mrs. Maggot, she insisted we come in and gave Pips cake." Esmaralda sighed. "Never mind I asked. That woman can talk your ear off. I suppose she had to go over Pips' family tree?" Frodo and Merry didn't answer, they didn't have to. "Go and put her to bed, Frodo. Then you two come back here and have some dinner." Frodo took Pips and carried her down the hall, to the left of the kitchen, the hall where most of the children's rooms where, and pushed Pips' door open to her little room. Her room was just across the hall from his. It used to be his room, but Old Rory moved him across the hall, and Pips insisted, at five years old, to have his old room and Old Rory allowed it. With one hand, he pulled back the blankets on the bed, then gently placed her in it, easing out of her little arms. He pulled the covers over her, looking at her sleeping face for a moment. She was precious, very dear to him. In many ways, a lot like himself. Orphaned at a young age. Adventures at a young age, even considered odd. But he didn't want her to be alone, like he had been. True, Merry was a good friend, and his cousin, but Merry was a lot younger then him, and for a long time, he hadn't had any friends. He supposed that's why he let Pips tag along with them, but he was always looking out for her, and was very protective of her. He pushed the hair from her face, and leaned down, kissing her forehead. "Good night Legan." He said softly. He raised up and left the room silently.  
  
Merry was already in the kitchen when Frodo joined them and Esmaralda got him some dinner. "Frodo, I don't want you taking Pips around Farmer Maggots anymore." She said, Frodo looked up at her, questioningly. "Despite what she says, she was not found of Lilac, one of the chief ladies to complain about her. And to make matters worse, she's been trying to convince the Mayor that we're not taking good enough care of her, and she wants to take Pips." "She can't!" Frodo cried, coming to his feet. "She being taken care of her very well! She's happy here!" Frodo said. "Yes, Frodo, I know. This is why I don't want her anywhere around there. Do you understand?" "Yes ma'am." Frodo answered. "Good, now eat up and wash up and then to bed." she said. "Yes ma'am." They both answered.  
  
After he'd eaten, he'd gotten washed up then changed for sleep, crawling into his bed. The moonlight was drifting through his window and he lay watching it for awhile, thinking about what Merry's mother had told him. How could anyone think Pips wasn't taken care of well, everyone here loved her, Frodo especially. He frowned, he wasn't about to let that happen. He closed his eyes and was just drifting off to sleep, when he heard his door creak open. He opened his eyes, looking towards it. A little shadow was played across the wall, and the little figure moved slowly, tiptoeing towards his bed. "I had a bad dream." Pips whispered, stopping right in front of him, against the bed. "You had a bad dream?" She nodded. "'Bout the dogs." She pouted. Frodo looked at her, then scooted over in his bed, patting the room beside him. Pips grinned and climbed up on the bed, settling down under the blanket beside him, cuddling closer. He wrapped on arm around her, the other under his head and watched her settle herself down and soon fall sleep. Frodo smiled softly and settled down himself for sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

-Disclaimer-I don't own any of Tolkien's characters or ideas. I'm not sure I wish I did. Tolkien is a Master! :)  
  
-Author's Note: Forgot to mention, Pips' real name is Legan. Pips is her nickname.  
  
Morning came fast. Frodo was woken abruptly by a noise out side. Then his door opened, and Merry appeared. "Get up! Pips is missing!" He said. Frodo rolled his eyes and shook his head. "No she's not." "What do you mean?" Merdoc, one of their other cousins asked, sticking his head in. "I mean she's right here." He said, pulling back the blanket to reveal the little sleeping Pips. "What's she doing in here?" Merry asked, putting his hands on his hips. "She had a night mare." Frodo replied. "Never mind! We found her!" Merry yelled back into the hall, waking Pips. She looked around, blinking sleepily. "Whas wrong?" She asked, yawning largely. Frodo smiled. "They thought they'd lost you." He watched her wrinkle her nose, a good sign she was always thinking hard. "But I'm right here." She said. Frodo couldn't help but laugh. "I know . Come on. Time to get up." He said, giving her a nudge. She climbed out of his bed and he followed her. She went out into the hall, on the way to her room. "Where have you been?!" Old Rory yelled. He stood in front of her door, arms folded and looking cross. "Do you know who worried we have been?" He yelled. Pips bottom lip quivered as the tears gathered in her eyes. "Don't ever do this again!" He yelled as the last statement. That did it. She broke out in tears and turned and ran down the hallway. Merry, Merdoc and Frodo looked at each other. They knew better then to speak out against Old Rory, but to Frodo that wasn't right. She'd done nothing wrong and he hated to see her cry. "You shouldn't have done that." He said, stepping past Merry and Merdoc. Old Rory's head spun around to meet his gaze. He wasn't happy one of the younger ones had spoken out against him. He was quite aggravated that she caused this up roar, making everyone look for her, only to be found in Frodo's room. "What was that?" "I said you shouldn't have done that!" Merry and Merdoc looked fearful, Frodo was being very bold. Old Rory wasn't nice when he was angered. "I don't think it concerns you." "I think it does." Frodo said. "She did nothing wrong and you were hard on her!" "Had she not caused this uproar I wouldn't have been hard on her. This is not the first time she's done something like this!" "She had a nightmare!" Frodo was now on the verge of yelling himself, and his fists were clenched. "Had YOU not taken her around Farmer Maggot's last night, none of this would have happened!" Old Rory yelled. "If you didn't scare her so much, she wouldn't be following me!" "You aren't allowed in that area to began with! I don't know how many times you've been in trouble for trespassing on his land!" "My doings have nothing to do with this and you know it!" Frodo yelled. "She's a child! You can't treat her like that!" Old Rory's face began turning red and he glared at Frodo, attempting to stare him down, but Frodo wasn't going to back off. "Why you little..." He didn't finish his sentence. Frodo looked at him, then turned and headed down the hall, the way Pips had gone. "Walk out that door boy, and you can as good as leave Brandyhall!" He heard the old man yell. He stopped, but didn't look back. He'd go live with his cousin, Bilbo, who already wanted him to. He went on.  
  
He found her just outside the door, in the garden, she had been listening and watching and was now trying, hastily, to whip the tears away. "I'm sorry Frodo." She said softly. "I didn't mean to get you in trouble." "No, it wasn't you're fault, Pips!" He said, sitting down beside her. "But he was yelling at you." She looked up at him, with red eyes and tear streaked cheeks. "It's not the first time, and probably not the last." Frodo said, wrapping an arm around her, and pulling her close. "You don't have to worry about anything among me and Old Rory." He said. She nodded. They sat there for awhile. But that night, Frodo wrote his 'Uncle' Bilbo.  
  
The weeks passed and the month became August. Pips ran around reminding everyone that it was her seventh birthday, the 18th of the month. Being a child she didn't have the responsibility of giving out gifts. But that didn't stop her from reminding everyone.  
  
"Frodo!" She climbed up and settled down on his lap and wrapped her little arms around his neck. He had been sitting on the back porch in the sun. Merry was attending to his chores. "Hullo Pips, what have you been up to?" He asked. "Looking for you. Guess what!" "What?" Though he already had a good idea what it was. "Tomorrow's my birthday!" "It is isn't." Pips beamed "Yep! And Esmaralda said I get something special." She told him, as if it were a big secret. Frodo himself wondered what it was, but he had something for her. He'd found it in on of them empty room and after talking to Saradoc, found out it had belong to Pips' mother and the picture in it was her mother. He planed to give it her tomorrow. "Frodo." Came Saradoc's voice from inside. "Out here!" Frodo called. Saradoc appeared in the door. "Frodo. Oh, hullo Pips." He patted her on the head. "Frodo, Bilbo is here and demanding to see you." "He is?" "Yes, he says it's important." "Okay." Frodo got up and put Pips down. "Can I came with you?" She asked. "Um...okay." He took her hand and they followed Saradoc to the greeting hall. "Hullo Lad, very glad to see you. I got you letter." Bilbo said. "And who is this lovely lady?" He asked, leaning down and looking at Pips. "This is Legan, though we call her Pips. She's Lilac's daughter." Saradoc said, as if it was a conspiracy. "Oh..well." Bilbo reached over and took her hand and kissed it. "Its a pleasure to meet you, Miss Legan." She blushed and hide behind Frodo. Bilbo laughed, but it was a kind laugh and Pips eventually smiled. "No Frodo, we need to speak. Come with me." Bilbo said, putting an arm around Frodo's shoulder and began moving him away, but he was stopped short by a snag. They both turned to see Pips hanging on to Frodo's vest. "Little Miss, may I talk to Frodo alone?" Pips looked at Frodo. He knelt down. "Pips, I'm going to go speak with Bilbo, then I'll be back. Promise." He said, kissing her hand. "Promise?" She asked him. "Promise, promise." He said, kissing her forehead and standing. She nodded and watched him go. 


	3. Chapter 3

-Disclaimer: I don't own any of Tolkien's characters and I wouldn't want to take the creadet from him anyway. :p  
  
-Author's note: Thank you for your kind reveiws.  
  
"Like I said, I got you're letter the other day and set off straight for here. If you are serious lad, I'd be glad to have you at BagEnd. You ought to come and live with me you know, then we can celebrate our birthdays together in comfort." Bilbo said. They were walking. "I would like to, I can't stay here any longer, " Bilbo nodded. "But there's something holding me back." Frodo said, picking up a stick and throwing it. "Little Legan. You can't protect her forever you know. She's going to grow up. I hear it is her seventh birthday tomorrow." Frodo nodded. "Well there you go. There's something else. I'd like to adopt you as my heir, lad. I'm getting older you know, and I shan't want the S-Bs getting my home anytime soon. So there it is lad, you come to live with me and you'll get everything when the time comes." Frodo was extremely fond of Bilbo, and though he did not like the idea of leaving Pips behind, he nodded. "I will. I'll come to live with you. But, can we stay one more night, I want to tell Pips myself and I have something to give her." Bilbo nodded "Of course, I wouldn't dream of missing the little dear's birthday."  
  
"It's not true!" Pips cried. "Yes it is, I heard them myself." Emma said. Emma was about 12 years old and rather jealous of all the attention Pips got. "He's leaving. Besides, Old Rory wants him out! He's nothing but trouble, he said." Emma crossed her arms. Pips glared up at her. "It's not true." She hissed and turned on her heel, stomping to her room. She slammed her door with such force and threw herself on her bed crying. Frodo had seen Pips run into her room and wondered if she knew. He stopped in front of her room and knocked. "Go away!" Came her voice, muffled and sounded like she was crying. "Pips, it's me. Can I come in?" There was no answer. Frodo pushed the door open. He saw her laying on her stomach, her face buried in her pillow. "Pips" He went over and sat on the end of her bed. "Luv, what's wrong?" She rolled over, looking at him, whipping the tears. "Pips?" "Emma said you're going away! Moving. Away with Bilbo." Frodo sighed, he didn't realize how hard this was going to be, till now. "Is it true Frodo?" She asked, searching his face. He sighed again and reached over and took her hand and kissed her palm. "I am lv. I'm going to live with Bilbo in Hobbiton. " "You can't! You can't go!" Pips cried, standing up. "Pips, please. You know I can't stay here much longer. I'm getting older. It wont be much longer before I'll come of age." Frodo said, trying to explain to her. "But you can't leave me! What will I do with out you?" She cried, tears rolling down her cheeks. "Oh Pips. Nothing is going to change between us. We'll always be close. I promise I'll always be here for you. And when you get older, I'm sure you can come and stand with me at Bag End." She continued to cry. He sighed and took her in his arms, holding her. She buried her face, crying. "Pips, I promise to always be here for. And always love you." She didn't say anything, but she'd stopped crying. He let her go and dug in his pocket. "I was going to wait to give this to you tomorrow. But here." He held out his hand, opening it to reveal the gold locket. She looked at it, eyes wide.. "Oh Frodo! It's so pretty." He smiled then opened it, showing the picture to her. She looked at the young woman in the picture. "Who is she?" She asked him. "It's your mother. Saradoc told me the locket had belonged to her." She marveled at it. "Here." He undid the clasp and she turned around, moving her hair. Frodo put it on her. She turn around and threw her arms around Frodo's neck. "Thank You! So much!" "You're welcome. I'm glad you like it. And I'm not leaving until after tomorrow." "You're staying for my birthday?!" "Of course, I would never miss it for anything." He said with a smile.  
  
When the day of Frodo's move finally came, Pips tried to seem happy, but Frodo could tell other wise. Bilbo had a small pony pulled cart, though Frodo didn't own much. Pips sat on the back of the wagon, while Frodo said his good-byes to the others. Bilbo came over to the wagon. "Well Miss Pips, I believe this is good bye for now. It was a pleasure to meet such a charming young lady and to be a part of your wonderful Birthday." He said to her. Pips blushed. "Thank you." "And I hope to see you at Bag End someday." He said with a smile. "I'd like that." She replied. "Well, I'm ready." Frodo came over. "Frodo." He turned to Pips. "There is for you." She held out her little teddy bear to him. Frodo looked at it, then at her face. "Pips, I can't take your teddy bear." "I want you to have it. So you wont forget me." She said, looking down. Frodo threw his arms around her, hugging her. "Pips, I'll never forget you!" He said, then let her go. "I still want you to have it." She said softly. "all right." His voice just as soft as hers, taking the little worn teddy bear, holding it close, looking at it. "Come on, Pips." Merry stepped up to the wagon and lifted her out of it.. "Come on Frodo lad, time to go." Frodo sighed and looked at Pips. "Well, it's time." He said, and gave Pips and Merry one last hug. He climbed into the wagon. Bilbo nodded and pushed the pony on. Pips wanted to run after the wagon and go with them. She didn't want Frodo to leave, but she knew she couldn't, s she clung to Merry, crying. She watched until the wagon was out of sight. 


End file.
